Food Manipulation
The power to manipulate food. Variation of Organic Manipulation. Also Called *Cibumkinesis *Food Control *Trofikinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate food and other edible substances, including their shape, amount, taste, appearance, etc. Applications * Calorie Manipulation * Food Attacks * Food Augmentation * Food Constructs * Food Dilution * Food Generation * Food Solidification * Manipulate the properties of food. * Move/lift food. ** Flight ** Matter Surfing by riding a mass of food *Nutrition Manipulation Techniques *Edible Transformation *Food Combat *Food Empowerment *Food Healing *Food Mimicry *Food Transmutation *Hypnotic Food *Trofikinetic Regeneration *Unnatural Cooking Variations *Alcohol Manipulation *Candy Manipulation **Chocolate Manipulation **Gum Manipulation *Dough Manipulation **Bread Manipulation *Drink Manipulation **Coffee Manipulation *Egg Manipulation *Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation *Honey Manipulation *Meat Manipulation *Milk Manipulation **Cheese Manipulation **Ice Cream Manipulation *Mint Manipulation *Psychic Food Manipulation *Salt Manipulation *Spice Manipulation *Starch Manipulation *Sugar Manipulation Associations *Conceptual Baking *Culinary Magic *Edible Body *Famine Inducement *Food Empathy *Food Weaponry *Genesis Creation *Harvest Manipulation *Mold Manipulation: if the food is rotten or uses mold in the production. *Organic Manipulation *Plant Manipulation: if the food is plant-based. **Grass Manipulation: if the food is grain-based. *Plenty Inducement *Replenishment *Supernatural Cooking Limitations *May be unable to create food, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *May only be able to control certain types of food. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. *Most food-items are perishable and not particularly resilient, unless the user can increase their durability. Known Users Known Objects * Certain Paramecia-type Devil Fruits (One Piece) Gallery Rosario_to_Vampire_capu2_05BD-075.jpg|Aspara (Rosario + Vampire) has total control over curry. Hotcake_H.png|Hotcake (Valkyrie Crusade) the fairy of pancakes. Baphomet Ketchup THe Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Baphomet (The Wicked + The Divine) was able to communicate with the Morrigan using ketchup drawn as a pentacle. File:Mr._Superawesomeness.jpg|Patrick/Mr. Superawsomeness (The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) has the ability to control ice cream. Tonio.png|Tonio Trussardi's (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV Diamonds are Unbreakable) Stand, Pearl Jam can infuse themselves into his dishes, and increase the healing potency of the dishes to supernatural levels. Fruta Bisu BisuCharlotte Cracker using his bis bis ability.png|Due to eating the Bis-Bis Fruit/Bisu Bisu no Mi, Charlotte Cracker (One Piece) can generate and manipulate biscuits to a surprisingly powerful degree… Cracker - Bis Bis no Mi.PNG|…enabling him to create an entire army of Biscuit Soldiers for combat. File:Charlotte_Galette_(One_Piece)_Nami_Butter.png|Charlotte Galette (One Piece) generates and controls butter due to Bis-Bis Fruit/Bata Bata no Mi. Charlotte Opera's_Devil_Fruit_Ability.png|Charlotte Opera's (One Piece) Cream-Cream Fruit/Kuri Kuri no Mi allows him to generate infinite amount of cream. Charlotte-Perospero-candy.gif|Charlotte Perospero (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of candy due to eating the Lick-Lick Fruit/Pero Pero no Mi… Perospero candy binding.PNG|…creating candy that's strong enough to bind and hold down the superhuman children of the Vinsmoke Family. Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) slug.gif|Charlotte Katakuri (One Piece) can generate an infinite amount of mochi due to eating the Mochi-Mochi Fruit… Muso Donuts.gif|…and with his mastery, he can shape mochi into donuts to create giant arms for powerful attacks and combat. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Food-Based powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers